


Planet der Disney Affen - Discovery Channel

by Squickqueen



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Beer, Bickering, Fanverse, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Planet of the Disney Apes, Silly, Swearing, other characters are mentioned but don't say anything
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Nach einem langen und anstrengenden Tag freut sich unser liebster Affenkönig auf einen ruhigen Abend mit Keksen und TV. Stattdessen muss er sich mit dem Schlimmsten herumschlagen - einem ungebetenen Gast!Wird Caesar diesen Besuch überleben? Oder wird er sich frustriert jedes Haar einzeln ausreißen? Spoiler: es passiert beides :3





	Planet der Disney Affen - Discovery Channel

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Planet of the Disney Apes - Discovery Channel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737036) by [Squickqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen)
  * Inspired by [Planet of The Disney Apes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305186) by [MackDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackDreamer/pseuds/MackDreamer). 



Caesar schaltete den PC aus, nahm die Brille ab und fuhr sich mit den Fingern über die Augen. Heute hatte der Tag überhaupt kein Ende genommen. Eine Aufgabe jagte die nächste, bis sie ihm derart über den Kopf wuchsen, dass er sich fühlte wie Dornröschen hinter der Dornenhecke!

Caesars Tag hatte bereits mit einem Paukenschlag begonnen, als ihn Cornelius, der natürlich den ganzen Platz im elterlichen Nest für sich allein beanspruchte, ohne Umschweife aus dem Bett gekickt hatte. Caesar blieb nach dieser schmachvollen Niederlage nichts anderes übrig, als den viel zu frühen Morgen zu nutzen, um auf die Jagd nach dem Frühstück zu gehen, sprich, einzukaufen.

Während er den Einkaufswagen durch die Gänge schob und innerlich das kaputte Rad verfluchte, fragte sich Caesar, wie es sein konnte, dass niemals genug Bananen und Kaffee im Haus waren. Er hätte schwören können, dass die Vorratskammer am Anfang der Woche noch bis obenhin voll gewesen war. Nun gut, Blue Eyes war mittlerweile ein Teenager mit einem gesunden Appetit und in Caesars Wohnung turnten ständig irgendwelche Affen vorbei. Kein Wunder also, wenn es an Bananen mangelte.

Was den Kaffee betraf, nun, auch der große Caesar hatte so seine Schwächen.

Nach diesem sinnvoll verbrachten Morgen war das Frühstück auffallend gesittet verlaufen. Blue Eyes hatte sogar darauf verzichtet, eine Bananenschale nach seinem Vater zu werfen. Stattdessen knurrte er die Müslischale an.

Danach, so zwischen Caesars zweitem und drittem Kaffee, verlangten zwei ganz andere Gestalten die vollste Aufmerksamkeit des Affenkönigs: nämlich Koba und Red.

Koba hatte im gesamten Apartmentkomplex Stinkbomben verteilt, die er drohte zu zünden, während Red die Wände mit „Donkey was here!“ _verschönert_ hatte. Der Gorilla verschönerte auch Caesars Fell mit rosa Farbe, als ihn dieser versuchte davon zu überzeugen, dass sein Geschmiere keine Kunst war. Blue Eyes reagierte einigermaßen verschnupft auf die rosa Farbe in Caesars Fell, hatte er doch geplant, sein Fell mit giftgrüner Farbe zu schmücken, um seinen Vater zu schockieren. Aber wenn es der alte Affe vormachte, konnte er es unmöglich nachmachen!

Nachdem Caesar die beiden Störenfriede zur Räson gebracht hatte, konnte sich der Affenkönig endlich um die wirklich wichtigen Dinge kümmern: Rechnungen, Steuern und den Putzplan.

Die geneigte Leserschaft kann sich vielleicht vorstellen, was es bedeutet, für einen Apartmentkomplex voller Affen die Steuererklärung zu machen. Verständlich, dass sich Caesar nach zu viel Kaffee (Caesar: Drei Kannen Kaffee sind NICHT zu viel Kaffee!) schließlich doch vor dem Beamtendeutsch kapitulierte und den obengenannten PC ausschaltete.

Für einen Augenblick saß er dort und starrte auf den dunklen Bildschirm.

 _„Wenn du lange auf einen Bildschirm blickst, blickt der Bildschirm irgendwann auch dich an“_ , hatte Maurice einmal gebärdet. Vielleicht wollte der weise Orang-Utan damit sagen, dass Caesar zu viel arbeitete? Gut, das war kein Geheimnis, und wenn er ehrlich war, Caesar vermisste die einfachen Tage, als sie alle noch im Wald gehaust hatten. Warum waren sie überhaupt umgezogen? Bestimmt war es Disneys Schuld. Dieser Tage war alles Disneys Schuld!

Zum Glück hatte er in Cornelia eine Gefährtin, die ihn nach Kräften unterstützte. Ohne ihre Geduld und ihre Liebe hätte ihn der Bildschirm vielleicht wirklich längst verschlungen.

„Aber Caesar“, piepste seine innere Stimme, „was ist mit deinen engsten Vertrauten? Sie können dir doch sicher mit deinen Aufgaben helfen.“

 _Haha, ja, genau!_ brachte Caesar seine innere Stimme zum Schweigen.

Die Wahrheit war, seine sogenannten engsten Vertrauten waren in der momentanen Situation in etwa so hilfreich wie Popcornreste zwischen den Zähnen.

Rocket hatte einen Keks-Rückfall erlitten und es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, mit seinen süßen Köstlichkeiten jeden Affen in eine Kugel auf zwei Beinen zu verwandeln.

Bad Ape lud Caesar in schöner Regelmäßigkeit zu einem Kaffeekränzchen ein, mit imaginärem Tee, Kuchen und illustren Gästen aus der Spielzeugkiste wie Super Star Barbie, Skeletor und Ali den Plüschalligator. Mittlerweile kannte Caesar all ihre Geheimnisse und Intrigen und fragte sich, wann Skeletor Barbie endlich seine Liebe gestehen würde.

Egal wie viel Arbeit auf Caesar wartete, das Kaffeekränzchen konnte er nicht absagen. Nur fiesliche Fieslinge wie Koba oder der Colonel schlugen die Einladung aus, um die Gefühle des schrulligen Schimpansen zu verletzen. Wirklich, solche Leute verspeisten wahrscheinlich auch kleine Kätzchen zum Frühstück!

Was Maurice betraf, so hatte der Orang-Utan die Bibliothek im Keller für sich entdeckt und ging dort manchmal tagelang in irgendwelchen Paralleluniversen verloren!

„Warum ich?“, seufzte Caesar manchmal dramatisch, wenn ihm alles zu viel wurde und er sich unbeobachtet fühlte.

„Warum ich?“, seufzte er auch jetzt, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er Cornelia versprochen hatte, den Müll rauszubringen. Eine Aufgabe, die er auf Blue Eyes hatte abwälzen wollen, aber sein Erstgeborener hatte ihn nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue angesehen und dann verkündet, dass er mit Lake ein Date hatte und keine Zeit für so alltägliche Dinge wie den Müll rauszubringen. Caesar seufzte wieder, bevor er sich endlich vom Bildschirm losriss und aufstand.

Genug für heute!

Gähnend stakste er in die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Ach, wie schön! Rocket hatte ihm extra einen Teller mit Keksen zur Seite gestellt. Milch und Kekse, ja, das war jetzt genau das richtige für einen – Caesar blickte auf die Küchenuhr – Mitternachtssnack. Keksteller in der einen und Glas Milch in der anderen Hand machte er sich auf den Weg zum Wohnzimmer, um es sich auf seiner ausgesprochen bequemen Couch gemütlich zu machen und den ereignisreichen Tag in Ruhe ausklingen zu lassen.

Er blieb so plötzlich stehen, als wäre er gegen eine Glaswand gelaufen.

Aus dem Wohnzimmer drang das flackernde Licht des Fernsehers!

Wer war denn jetzt noch wach? Selbst Koba war um diese Nachtzeit üblicherweise längst im Bett, kuschelte mit seiner Kalaschnikow und träumte von einer Welt ohne Menschen. Hatte Winter vielleicht vergessen den Fernseher auszuschalten, weil er sich wieder einen Film angesehen hatte, bei dem er sich fürchtete? Die Hexe in Schneewittchen war aber auch gruselig!

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich Caesar näher, schob die angelehnte Wohnzimmertüre auf und steckte neugierig den Kopf hinein.

Nur um beinahe den Teller samt Keksen nach demjenigen zu werfen, der es sich auf seiner Couch gemütlich gemacht hatte.

Rechtzeitig erinnerte er sich daran, dass Rockets Kekse zu köstlich waren, um sie an Colonel McCulloughs kahlen Schädel zu verschwenden!

Vergammelte Bananenschalen! Was hatte der schreckliche Kerl schon wieder hier verloren? Ständig tauchte er auf wie ein Erdmännchen, klaute Milch und Eier aus dem Kühlschrank, verteilte den Dreck an seinen Stiefeln in der ganzen Wohnung und wurde nicht müde, sich lautstark über die Affen zu beschweren.

Mal warf er ihnen vor, seinen persönlichen Vorrat an eingelegten Birnen geklaut zu haben, nur um am nächsten Tag Caesars Wohnung bei der Suche nach seinem Flachmann auf den Kopf zu stellen. Und diese Dinge waren nicht mal das Schlimmste. Nein, das Schlimmste war, wenn das Wetter umschlug. Dann dauerte es nicht lange, bis sich der Colonel an der Hauswand abseilte und den Affen durch das Fenster hindurch böse Blicke zuwarf, als wenn sie den Regen herbeibeschworen hätten, nur um ihn zu ärgern.

Caesar rollte mit den Augen.

Bekanntermaßen war Disney an schlechtem Wetter schuld, aber das schien bei Colonel McCullough noch nicht angekommen zu sein!

Jetzt lungerte also ebendieser erklärte Affenfeind wie ein Sack Kartoffeln auf einer ausgesprochen bequemen Couch voller Affenhaare herum und sah fern. Den rechten Arm auf der Rückenlehne drapiert, die Beine weit von sich gestreckt, balancierte er eine Bierdose auf dem Bauch.

Irritiert stapfte Caesar in das Wohnzimmer.

Das war _seine_ Couch, und er würde sich von niemandem davon vertreiben lassen. Schon gar nicht von Colonel McCullough, dessen bloße Anwesenheit Caesar als persönliche Beleidigung auffasste.

„Was machst du auf meiner Couch?!“

„Sitzen“, brummte McCullough und nahm einen Schluck aus der Bierdose. Überhaupt lag ein ganzer Haufen leerer Dosen vor ihm auf dem Boden, stellte Caesar verärgert fest.

Warum musste ihn heute alles daran erinnern, dass er den Müll noch rausbringen musste?

„Hast du keine eigene Couch?“

„Doch, aber die ist keine ausgesprochen bequeme Couch. Außerdem schläft der Vollidiot Malcolm drauf.“

Caesar traute sich nicht zu fragen, warum ausgerechnet Malcolm auf McCulloughs Couch übernachtete. Als er das letzte Mal Interesse für die “Probleme“ des Colonels geheuchelt hatte, hatte ihm der Mann eine Stunde lang das Ohr abgekaut!

Ohne ein weiteres Wort watete Caesar vorsichtig durch den Haufen leerer Bierdosen und pflanzte sich mit Keksen und Milch neben den Colonel auf die Couch. McCullough knurrte missmutig, bevor er die Dose leerte, sie zerdrückte und zu ihren Brüdern und Schwestern auf den Boden warf. An Caesars Schläfe begann eine Ader zu pochen. Ihm lag schon eine gesalzene Bemerkung auf der Zunge, als ihm zum ersten Mal bewusst wurde, was sich der Colonel ansah.

In einem sehr dichten, sehr grünen und sehr feuchten Dschungel vögelten zwei Schimpansen, dass ihr Blätternest nur so rauschte und bebte.

Caesar verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Keks.

„Zuerst meine Couch und dann einen Porno?! Das ist eine ganze neue Kategorie von dreist. Sogar für dich!“

Das endlich erregte McCulloughs Aufmerksamkeit.

„Porno?“, knurrte er und starrte Caesar über den Rand seiner Sonnenbrille hinweg an.

 _„Warum eine Sonnenbrille? Es ist Nacht! In meinem Wohnzimmer gibt es keine Sonne. Du brauchst keine Sonnenbrille! Ich verstehe es nicht! Es ist so dumm!“,_ purzelten die Worte durch Caesars müdes Hirn. Sein rechtes Auge zuckte.

„Wovon, zum Teufel, sprichst du, Äffchen?“

Caesar wies mit dem angebissenen Keks auf den Bildschirm, wo die beiden Schimpansen das Blätternest mittlerweile zerlegt hatten und sich im Geäst den heißesten Liebesspielen hingaben. Caesar fragte sich ernsthaft, ob diese Positionen überhaupt möglich waren, oder ob er einer geschickten Kameraführung für die beachtenswerte Darstellung zu danken hatte.

Der Colonel prustete Bier durch die Nase.

„Das ist kein Porno, du blöder Affe, das ist eine Tierdoku auf dem Discovery Channel“, erklärte er, indem er sich das Bier aus dem Bart strich. „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mir freiwillig einen Affenporno ansehen würde. Es reicht, dass ich eure hässlichen Visagen jeden Tag ertragen muss. Auf eure Ärsche kann ich verzichten! Affenporno, bei dir piept's wohl!“

Caesar war beleidigt. Sein Hintern war hübsch und adrett, wie Cornelia nicht müde wurde ihm zu versichern, aber was wusste jemand wie der Colonel schon von Affenhintern. Genau, gar nichts!

Tödliches Schweigen herrschte zwischen ihnen, während sich die Tierdoku nun dankenswerterweise auf das Paarungsverhalten von Schildkröten konzentrierte.

„Willst du die krötigen Aquariumsplanscher sehen, Äffchen?“

„Ich will, dass du geh-HE!“, protestierte Caesar, als sich McCullough kurzerhand an den Keksen bediente. „Vielleicht noch Milch dazu?!“, fragte der Schimpanse spitz und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass der Colonel an seinem geklauten Keks erstickte.

„Willst du mich verarschen? Milch ist was für Babys. Und Affen, offensichtlich. Echte Männer trinken Bier!“

Der Colonel steckte kurzerhand die Hand tief in die Sofaritze, wühlte einen Augenblick darin herum und zog schließlich eine Bierdose heraus.

„Fang!“

Da beide Hände mit wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigt waren, sprich Milch und Keksen, knallte die eiskalte Bierdose natürlich gegen Caesars Stirn und fiel ihm in den - „ARGH!“ – Schoß, wo sie prompt zu Frostbeulen führte.

McCullough gackerte, bevor er nach einer zweiten Dose fischte.

„Äffchen, du hast keinen Biss mehr. Früher hättest du die Dose mit den Zähnen gefangen und ihr den Kopf abgebissen. Verträgst wohl keinen Alkohol mehr, was? Wird Zeit, dass Einauge die Führung übernimmt.“

„Nur über meine Leiche!“

„Was auch immer dir Spaß macht. Du würdest bestimmt einen hübschen Bettvorleger abgeben“, lachte McCullough und zupfte an Caesars Fell herum.

Matschbanana, der Mann war sturzbetrunken!

„Na gut, waschen müsste man dich zuerst, auch wenn dir das Rosa gut steht. Es unterstreicht deine feminine Seite.“

„Ich hasse dich!“

Auf der Mattscheibe ging in diesem Augenblick die Tierdoku zu Ende. Der Colonel kratzte sich den Bart.

„Nun, das war sehr lehrreich. Und weil ich so ein netter Kerl bin, darfst du entscheiden, was wir als Nächstes gucken.“

Die Ader an Caesars anderer Schläfe begann zu pochen.

„Will, dass du nach Hause gehst“, grollte er eisig. „Ist spät. Preacher macht sich Sorgen.“

„Na, fuck Preacher!“

„Was auch immer euch Spaß macht.“

Einer der Kekskrümel vergaß vor Überraschung den Marschbefehl und bog in McCulloughs Luftröhre ein. Röchelnd und prustend krümmte sich der Colonel auf der Couch, während sein Gesicht langsam die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate annahm und er sich die Seele aus dem Leib hustete.

Vielleicht erfüllte sich sein Wunsch doch noch, dachte sich Caesar, aber dann siegte seine mitfühlende Ader und er klopfte seiner Nemesis kräftig den Rücken.

„Es reicht! Willst du mich erschlagen?!“, schniefte der Colonel wenig später. Er schob sich die Sonnenbrille in die Stirn und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Zum Teufel, Äffchen, was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen? Hätte nie gedacht, dass du so garstig sein kannst! Ich weiß, was dein Problem ist. Du... ich muss mal eben Bier wegtragen.“

Ächzend wuchtete er sich von der Couch hoch, die ihn nur schweren Herzens gehen ließ.

„Nein, mach dir keine Mühe, ich kenne den Weg“, brummte er, als Caesar den Mund aufmachte. Wankend suchte er sich einen Weg durch das Wohnzimmer. Zum Glück existierte nur eine Türe, sonst wäre der Colonel bestimmt, allen Slapstickregeln folgend, im Wandschrank gelandet.

Caesar wusste mittlerweile nicht mehr, ob er lachen oder sich jedes Pelzhaar einzeln ausreißen sollte. Die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der sich der Colonel in seiner Wohnung bewegte, machte ihn wahnsinnig!

Wenig später war die Klospülung zu hören, gefolgt vom Wasserhahn und... sang McCullough etwa?!

Caesar verabschiedete sich für einen Moment in sein inneres Refugium, weil er nichts mit einem singenden Colonel zu tun haben wollte, und kam erst wieder zu sich, als sein ungebetener Gast schnaufend neben ihm auf die Couch plumpste.

„Du brauchst Urlaub“, fuhr der Colonel aufgeräumt fort, als hätte es die Pinkelpause nie gegeben, warf die Arme nonchalant auf die Rückenlehne und streckte die Beine weit von sich. Die Sonnenbrille stürzte sich todesmutig von seiner Stirn und landete gekonnt auf dem Nasenrücken.

„Warum kommst du nicht mal bei uns vorbei? Unsere Couch ist zwar Schrott, aber unser Kaffee ist ausgezeichnet. Mach es wie ich, Äffchen, wälz die unangenehmen Aufgaben auf deine Untergebenen ab und entspann dich mal.“

Gegen guten Kaffee hatte Caesar tatsächlich nichts einzuwenden. Er war der einzige unter den Affen, der das Getränk zu schätzen wusste. Es erinnerte ihn an seine Jugendjahre, als er für einige Wochen in einem Café gearbeitet hatte und... Nein! Die Aussicht auf guten Kaffee würde ihn nicht davon ablenken, dass der Colonel sein Wohnzimmer vollmüllte!

„Es wie du machen und mich entspannen? Auf Kosten anderer?!“, schnaubte Caesar mit Blick auf den Dosenberg.

„Beschwer’ dich bei Malcolm. Wenn der nicht meine Couch okkupiert hätte, dann wäre ich nicht hier. Überhaupt, was treibt sich der ständig bei mir rum? Ich kann ihn nicht leiden und er kann mich nicht leiden. Man könnte meinen, das wäre einfach zu verstehen! Warum hat er überhaupt einen Schlüssel zu meiner Wohnung? Hast _du_ ihm den Schlüssel gegeben, Äffchen? Würde dir ähnlich sehen! Und jetzt liegt er mir ständig in den Ohren mit seinem Gelaber über Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen! Wenn er noch mal vorschlägt, dass du und ich eine Gartenparty veranstalten sollen, um unsere _Differenzen_ zu überwinden, dann ziehe ich ihm seine verdammte blaue Kapuze über den Kopf und knote sie zu. Mit einem Doppelknoten!“

Caesar stopfte McCullough kurzerhand den letzten Keks in den Mund. Wirklich, wenn der Mann einmal loslegte, redete er ohne Punkt und Komma.

Die Stille war nur von kurzer Dauer.

„Hm, du musst mir das Rezept für die Kekse geben. Die sind wirklich gut. Haben was von Blut, Schweiß und Tränen - und Schokolade.“

„Rockets Kekse sind die besten!“, stimmte Caesar zu.

„Dass wir einmal einer Meinung sind! Darauf müssen wir trinken.“

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen zog der Colonel eine neue Bierdose aus der Sofaritze und prostete Caesar zu.

„Auf Rockets Kekse! Na, nun mach schon“, brummte er mit einem Blick auf die Bierdose, die immer noch in Caesars Schoß lag.

„Oder willst du ein Neues? Kein Wunder, das da muss mittlerweile pisswarm sein. Gib mal her.“

Der Colonel machte doch tatsächlich Anstalten, die Bierdose aus Caesars Schoß zu klauben, aber dem kam der Schimpanse zuvor, indem er blitzschnell mit dem Keksteller zuschlug.

„Au! Verdammt noch mal!“

„Finger weg! Du spinnst wohl!“

In seinen unteren Körperregionen hatte niemand etwas verloren! Außer Cornelia natürlich.

Nachdem Caesar seine Intimsphäre erfolgreich verteidigt hatte, nahm er die Bierdose zur Hand und besah sie sich zum ersten Mal näher. Sie war pechschwarz, mit einer roten Borte und kantigen Wörtern versehen, die er nicht verstand. So eine Bierdose hatte er noch nie gesehen.

„Klischeebier. Aus Deutschland importiert“, erklärte der Colonel. „Prost!“

Caesar wusste nicht so recht, ob er das _Klischeebier_ wirklich trinken sollte. Es war schließlich Alkohol und Alkohol stellte die schlimmsten Dinge mit einem an. Den besten Beweis hatte er ja direkt neben sich sitzen.

Außerdem hatte er keine große Lust, ausgerechnet mit Colonel McCullough ein Bier zu trinken. Das würde ja aussehen, als wären sie – Caesar sträubte sich das Fell – Freunde!

Zum Glück war der Colonel schon wieder ganz woanders mit seinen Gedanken und langte nach der Fernbedienung, um sich auf der Suche nach etwas für echte Männer durch die Kanäle zu klicken.

Ohne großen Erfolg.

Kein Rugby, kein Splatter, keine großen Kriegsdramen und schon gar keine Komödie mit dem Humor eines Dreizehnjährigen.

Netflix sollte man haben, aber seit FOX von Disney gekauft worden war, gab es in diesem Apartmentkomplex nur noch Disney+.

W.I.D.E.R.L.I.C.H!

„Wie wär's mit den Nachrichten?“, schlug Caesar vor und beschnupperte die Bierdose.

Der Colonel stieß ein missmutiges Brummen aus.

„Was an: Entspann dich mal, hast du nicht verstanden? Von Nachrichten bekommst du nur graue Haare.“

„Du bist der einzige, von dem ich graue Haare bekomme“, dachte Caesar ärgerlich.

„Das hast du laut gesagt, Äffchen. Sag mal, ist dir das Bier doch zu warm, oder warum erwürgst du die Dose? Willst du nicht doch lieber ein Neues?“

Wie zauberte der verdammte Kerl ständig die kalten Bierdosen aus der Sofaritze?!

„Das ist mein Geheimnis. Nun nimm endlich, bevor es wieder warm wird!“

Caesar antwortete nicht, sondern nahm die angebotene Bierdose entgegen. Bevor er sie in einem Anfall von tierischer Boshaftigkeit kräftig schüttelte und öffnete.

„Verflucht seiest du, Mistvieh! Verflucht!“

Der Rest von McCulloughs Geschrei ging unter in einem Bierregen Made in Germany.

~Wir entschuldigen uns für die technische Störung. Es geht gleich weiter.~

„Ich hasse dich!“

Bis zum Hals in eine Decke eingewickelt saß Colonel McCullough auf der Couch und starrt missmutig auf sein biernasses Hemd, das über Caesars Topfpflanze hing und vor sich hin trocknete. Caesar neben ihm schmollte auch. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, den Colonel mit seiner Bierattacke loszuwerden, aber der Kerl hatte sich einfach seines nassen Hemdes entledigt (zum Glück war nur das Hemd nass geworden!), sich in eine Decke gewickelt und es sich wieder auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht.

„Das war mein Lieblingshemd.“

„Ihr Soldaten tragt alle dieselben Hemden! Und was ist das?!“

Caesar zeigte anklagend auf den Film, der über die Mattscheibe flimmerte. Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, wofür sich der Colonel entschieden hatte.

„Ein Vampirfilm.“

„Ein _glitzernder_ Vampirfilm!“

„Alles ist besser, als Disney Prinzessinnen. Ich will nicht riskieren, dass du deinen haarigen Körper in ein Prinzessinnenkleid zwängst so wie das letzte Mal. Ich hab heute noch Albträume davon!“

„Ist dir ein Glitzerschimpanse also lieber?“

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre er jetzt wohl nur noch ein rauchendes Aschehäufchen, dachte sich Caesar und lachte tief in seiner Brust, bevor er sich zurücklehnte.

Nun denn, er würde auch diese Prüfung bestehen. Auf keinen Fall würde er aufgeben und vor dem Colonel ins Bett gehen. Oh nein, er würde hier bleiben, wenn nötig bis zum Ende der Nacht!

~Eine kurze Nachtruhe später.~

„Colonel, Sir, sind Sie hier? Sie wollten doch rechtzeitig zum Frühstück wieder Zuhause sein. Es gibt frischen Kaffee und knusprige Brötchen. Ich hab sogar ein Glas eingelegte Birnen gefunden, die Sie letztes Jahr eingeweckt haben. Vielleicht sind sie diesmal nicht so sauer. Alle warten schon auf Sie und... KREIIISCH!“

Unter dem spitzen Schrei klirrten die Fensterscheiben. Caesar fuhr aus einem abgrundtiefen Schlaf hoch. Als hätte er einen Besen verschluckt, saß er kerzengerade auf der Couch. Sein Hirn kam nur langsam in Gang. Was war passiert? Wo war er? Warum war sein Arm nass? Warum heulte der Feueralarm? Hatte Rocket wieder vergessen, den Herd auszumachen? Oder war das schon die Zombieaffen-Apokalypse? Er grübelte noch, als Colonel McCullough längst seinen Instinkten als alter Militär folgte, „In Deckung!“ brüllte und Caesar mit sich von der Couch zu Boden riss. Klirrend und scheppernd landeten Schimpanse und Mensch in einem Meer aus leeren Bierdosen.

„Sir, wie können Sie nur so gemein sein!“, heulte Preacher. „Zuerst lassen Sie mich mit Malcolm allein – er hat mir ein verdammtes _Freundschaftsarmbändchen_ geknüpft! - und dann übernachten Sie ausgerechnet auf dieser ausgesprochen bequemen Couch voller Affenhaare und sabbern Caesar das Fell voll?!“

 _Oh bitte, nein!_ , wimmerte Caesar. _Mein schönes, schönes Fell!_

„Warum will nie jemand mit mir kuscheln und meinen Arm ansabbern?!“, beklagte sich Preacher weiter in den schrillsten Tönen, der offensichtlich alles komplett falsch verstanden hatte.

Colonel McCullough tauchte aus dem Dosenmeer auf wie der leibhaftige Weiße Hai, bevor er den zeternden Preacher kurzerhand am Schlafittchen packte und ihn hochkant aus dem Wohnzimmer warf. Dabei warf er beinahe Blue Eyes mit um, der neugierig hereinlugte und sich bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ernsthaft fragte, ob er nicht vielleicht doch adoptiert worden war.

Mit dem letzten Rest Würde, die ihm geblieben war, zog sich Colonel McCullough sein Hemd über, legte die Decke fein säuberlich zusammen und stakste steifbeinig nach draußen. An der Wohnzimmertür blieb er noch einmal stehen.

„Danke für die Couch und die Kekse“, grollte er, was die Temperatur im Wohnzimmer um mehrere Grad fallen ließ.

„Gern geschehen. Bitte, komm so bald nicht wieder.“

Colonel McCullough nickte knapp und ging.

Die Haustüre fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und Ruhe kehrte ein. Caesar blickte auf die leeren Dosen und seufzte.

„Warum ich?“

Richtig, den Müll hatte er immer noch nicht rausgebracht!

~Fortsetzung folgt?~

**Author's Note:**

> Und in der nächsten Episode von Planet der Disney Affen: Wird Caesar endlich den Müll rausbringen? Wird er den Kampf gegen Affenhaare auf dem Sofa gewinnen? Wird sich Preacher von seinem Schock erholen? Und welch teuflische Pläne brütet Rocket neben seinen Keksen aus? Bleiben Sie dran!  
> ***  
> Bierkenner haben in dem Klischeebier vielleicht schon Köstritzer erkannt. Nicht wirklich Klischeebier, dafür ist es zu dunkel, aber ich trink es einfach gern :'D  
> https://www.amazon.de/K%C3%B6stritzer-Schwarzbier-24er-Pack-500/dp/B00G5IVDPM  
> 


End file.
